New Destiny
by Trinity Tomoe
Summary: New enemies bring about a startling result for several scouts
1. Prologue

NEW DESTINY  
  
AN: This is an alternate universe fic. Mugen school was never destroyed and the scouts have already found Saturn.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. However Universe and Sailor Star are co-owned by me and my fiancee so please ask before you borrow. Please don't sue me cause all you'd get is a TV and a lopsided bed. ®_® Enjoy.  
  
Warnings: Yuri......Yaoi......Rated R  
  
.........phone  
  
[..........]communicator  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Lita stretched and looked at her watch then leaned against the side of Nicki's car waiting on her to come out of the gym.  
  
"Why did Gym have to be Nicki's last class.," Lita wondered aloud as she adjusted her school uniform.  
  
"Simple. Home-Ec was full.," Nicki said as she walked toward her car smiling as Lita jumped startled.  
  
"Don't do that!," Lita said as she punched her in the arm.  
  
"Okay Okay, let's go we're almost late as it is.," Nicki said as she tossed her bag into the back of her Jag convertible and shook the keys grinning madly.  
  
Lita smiled as both she and Nicki hopped over the doors and slid down onto the leather material. Then Nicki started the car and pulled out of the parking lot in a way that would make even Haruka happy.  
  
Mugen School  
  
Hotaru smiled as she watched Rika interact with the other students. Hotaru thought back to three weeks ago when she'd first met Rika.  
  
...............................................Flashback.................... ...........................  
  
Fifth day of school and I'm already bored, Hotaru thought as she listened to her teacher finish his lecture.  
  
"Class, we have a new student today.," the teacher said as the classroom door opened.  
  
"Please introduce yourself then take a seat next to Miss Tomoe."  
  
The new stident raised an elegant eyebrow and removed her headphones. " The name's Rika......Rika Stanton.," she said before she put her headphones back on and waited to be told exactly who Miss Tomoe was.  
  
"Your seat is here.," said Hotaru as she gestured to the chair next to her.  
  
Rika shrugged and pulled out a piece of gum and walked to her seat then sat down and stared out of the window.  
  
.........................................End Flashback.............................................  
  
Hotaru jumped slightly as someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"What were you thinking about.," asked Rika now that she finally had Hotaru's attention.  
  
"Nothing much, just the first day we met."  
  
Trinity nodded and pulled her Motorcycle keys out of her knee-length braid and shook them lightly before walking toward the parking lot.  
  
Hotaru looks at her watch and gasps, "We'd better hurry if we don't wanna be late." Then she grabs Rika's hand and drags her toward the bike before letting go of her hand and retrieving her helmet then climbing on and fastening it tight.  
  
Rika giggles as she puts on her helmet then gets on and starts it up. "Hold on tight.," she says as she revs the motor and takes off once Hotaru's arms are secure around her waist. 


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMERS: IN PREVIOUS CHAPTER  
  
WARNINGS: IN PREVIOUS CHAPTER  
  
NEW DESTINY  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Nicki and Lita smiled as the entered the Crown arcade. They agreed to meet their girlfriends there so they could get tto know each other as a group. Lita called to Andrew as they sat down at the counter to wait.  
  
Nicki, however, was distracted. She knew that Rika would never be late unless it was an emergencyand even then she would call. Which really suprised her when Lita told her that her cell phone was ringing. Knowing that the cell phone was only for scout business really had her worried.  
  
"Hello.," Nicki said when she finally answered it.  
  
Koi, I know I'm late but i have a big problem. Rika said as she turned sped through traffic trying to keep an eye on the "problem".  
  
Oh really, do tell. Nicki said as she listened to Rika explain the problem.  
  
Lita, who had been talking to Andrew, looked puzzled when her communicator went off. Smiling at Andrew and nodding slightly she tapped Nicki on the shoulder and pointed toward the restroom, and at Nicki's nod took of in that direction. Upon checking the stalls and seeing no one she opened her communicator.  
  
[Lita here. Go ahead.]  
  
[Sorry to bother you and I know I'm late but there's a youma and I'm not alone so I can't henshin], Hotaru said as she watched Rika out of the corner of her eye.  
  
[Right, I'm on my way. Call the others as well. Please be careful]  
  
[Always.] Hotaru said as she went to call the others.  
  
Lita growled softly. After all this time they finally had another enemy, unfortunately they had no clue what the enemy wanted. It seemed like they were searching for something or someone. Lita thought about it some more as she left the restroom and walked back over to Nicki.  
  
Nicki, having just hung up the phone, growled softly and looked at Lita apolegetically. "Hey Lita. I'm really sorry but I gotta run. How about we meet later at the mall." Upon hearing Lita's agreement she walked outside to her car and hopped in peeling out faster than she left the scool parking lot.  
  
Lita turned to Andrew and sighed. "Andy can I have the keys to the arcade for tonight. It seems we have a new problem and we might need a place to fix ourselves up."  
  
Andrew, who knew their secret, smiled and tossed her the keys calling out goodluck as she left.  
  
AT THE BATTLE  
  
Nicki arrived and frantically searched for Rika and her friend. As she dashed past an alleyway something grabbed her arm. Immedietly attacking whatever pulled her she was startled to se a slightly bruised Rika and an unconsious form behind her.  
  
"What happened,?" Nicki asked as she tipped Rika's face up to see the bruise on her cheek.  
  
"It's ok, it's just a scratch. We were to close to one of the blasts and sleepy Saturn here thought she was protecting me by getting between me and the blast. Then the others showed up and "ordered" me to get her out of there. So, should we help them?," Rika said as she rubbed the dirst off of her face.  
  
"Of course. Why should we let them have all of the fun?," Nicki said as she and Rika grabbed their henshin lockets.  
  
Lita, who had just arrived at the battle, looked around for Hotaru. Where could she be, she thought as she ducked into what she thought was an empty alley. From where Lita entered the alley, Sailor Jupiter exited.  
  
Rika grinned and elbowed Nicki then held out her hand. "You owe me twenty bucks koi."  
  
"Yeah yeah.," Nicki replied as she handed her twenty bucks. Both of them henshined and hid in the shadows waiting for the right time.  
  
  
  
AN: As you can tell I love cliffhangers. Don't worry, I'll always finish what I start. Feedback welcome, reviews wanted, and flames will be laughed at by all of my muses and soulbonds. 


	3. Chapter 2

Ladies and gentlemen the long awaited third part is here!! I know I know it took forever but I suck at writing fight scenes so I had to get a little help. Big thnx to Krista Aya S. for helping me and I encourage you to read her fics they're awesome.  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: in prologue  
  
Warnings: in prologue  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
While Universe and Star wait in the shadows, Jupiter joins her fellow senshi. As one, they turn and face the youma.  
  
"So this is the piece of trash we need to take out.,"Jupiter said with a sneer.  
  
Mercury, who had never heard the Jovian princess talk like that, looked at her friend with a strange and cautious expression. "Yes, though I can't seem to pinpoint his origin.," she stated looking at her mini- computer.  
  
The monster, a tiger-human hybrid by the name of Imari, roared at the scouts in annoyance."Pitiful humans stand aside. When my search for the One is complete your planet will fall.," Imari said with a sneer.  
  
"Over our dead bodies. We are the sailor scouts we fight for love and justice. In the name of the moon....  
  
"Mars....  
  
"Mercury........  
  
"Venus........  
  
"and Jupiter........  
  
"we will punish you.," they said.  
  
"You can try," Imari said as he got ready for an attack.  
  
"Alright scouts, let roast this over grown cat!"  
  
Shouted Mars.  
  
The other senshi nodded as Venus stated,." I'll start! VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Venus blew a kiss in the shape of a golden heart at Imari and watched with wide eyes as he inhaled it and swallowed gleefully.  
  
The other senshi watched in different degrees of shock as tentacles sprouted from his back and focused on Venus. "How about a taste of your own medicine.," Imari roared as he sent Venus' attack back at her three fold.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!," Venus screamed as her attack caught her in the chest sending her back a few dozen feet till she hit the ground and remained still.  
  
"How dare you hurt my friend with her own attacks! I'll burn you!" Mars yelled as she began her attack.  
  
"Take your best shot.," Imari said with a sneer.  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" She fired an arrow at the tiger, but before the arrow could strike him, Imari turned and swallowed it then grinned and sent her own attack right back at her.  
  
"Wha...? Oh no you don't! MARS FLAME SN..." Suddenly  
  
the tiger through at Mars one of her own attacks, Fire bird strike. It hit Mars right in the chest knocked her beside Venus. She struggled to get up, but the tiger swiped at her with its huge paw and ripped her fuku. It hit her again and knocked her to the ground for good.  
  
"Mercury! Try and get a reading on it! See what its weakness is!" Shouted Moon. Mercury started scanning it while Jupiter took a stand beside Moon.  
  
"Alright then, lets finish off this fleabag! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!" She aimed her attack at Imari but all he did was swipe  
  
at the ball and send it back toward Jupiter, sending her reeling. The tiger growled at her and struck her with its many tentcles and she remained down, but only to fool the tiger to think she was out.  
  
She watched as Mercury shouted out the weakness. "Our attacks are only feeding it energy! The more we attack, the more strength it gathers!  
  
Sailor Moon! Use your-" Mercury was suddenly hit by its paws and went spiraling to the ground. Imari pounced and whacked her in the head, trying to disassmeble her visor.  
  
Sailor moon stared in shock as all of her compatriots lay battered and bleeding on the ground. She growled softly and raised her scepter at Imari but before she could call her attack the scepter was knocked out of her hands.  
  
"At last, you meddlesome humans are out of the way.," Imari said as he prepared to strike one last time.  
  
Sailor moon raised her arms to cover her face in a defensive gesture as she waits for the final blow.  
  
"Corny speeches aren't our thing but I think we'll make an exception.," calls a voice from the the trees as two shadows land in front of Sailor moon.  
  
Universe looks at her companion like she's lost it then turns to moon and pushes her back a few feet. "Lets not and say we did. Besides Orion will be mad when his favorite pet is gone."  
  
"You're right so lets cut to the chase. DRACO SPIRAL KICK!," Star shouts and she does a spiral kick which burned Imari when it hit.  
  
"Now its my turn. DARK SWORD STRIKE!,"she called as a sword appeared in her hands and sent an energy wave towards the tiger. The tiger let out a roar as the energy coursed through its body.  
  
""Sailor Moon! Use you power to finish it off!" She yelled towards her. Sailor Moon got up and nodded. She grabed her secpter and raised it high in the air. "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"  
  
As Imari turned to dust he called out, "My master shall avenge me. The solar system will fall and not even the Guardian Three can help.'  
  
Sailor moon was puzzled by this and turned to the new scouts. "Who are you? Why are you here?" She questioned them.  
  
Both Star and Universe bowed and smiled. "You shall know when the time is right.," Universe said as she walked to the others touching them lightly causing their bodies to heal.  
  
"Till then use this to contanct us.," Star said, handing Moon a small cell phone with a diamond on the back. "Opening it will dial our number."  
  
"By the way, the injured girls in the alley should be awake by now. Farewell.," Universe said as she and Star turned into stars, one white and dark and shot off into the sky.  
  
  
  
In The Alley  
  
"You'd better hurry they're on thier way.," Star says as she kisses Universe softly.  
  
Universe looked back at Hotaru then quickly de-henshined and sat down next to her smiling as Star took off. As the others entered the alley in their human forms, she slowly shook Hotaru awake.  
  
"Hotaru, are you ok.," Lita asked as she ran up to them.  
  
"Fine, koi. Just a little dizzy and sore."  
  
"I should say so you jumped in front of a blast to save me.," Rika said softly.  
  
"You're my friend of course I would. By the way, these are my friends Raye, Serena, Amy, and Mina. The one holding me like I'm a piece of glass is my girlfriend, Lita.  
  
Each girl said hi and laughed softly as Lita blushed.  
  
"Its nice to meet you all. My names Rika Stanton. We can talk more later but first lets get Hotaru someplace warm. My place isn't to far from here so how about we go there.," she said as she pulled her keys out of her braid.  
  
"Thank you.," Lita said as she picked up Hotaru. Standing slowly, Rika limped over to her bike hoping the others wouldn't say anything. Thankfully they didn't notice and they slowly made their way to her apartment. 


End file.
